This invention relates to an article and process dealing with briquettes that use olive by-products for both heat and food flavoring as well.
The prior art relating to briquettes and specifically to ones made of olive oil by-products illustrate that the manufacturers of briquettes that employed olive residue did not appreciate that a synergistic result could be obtained where the briquettes were made with olive residue that had oil remaining therein wherein the briquettes, upon being ignited, not only provided a means for kindling but also presented a means of flavoring food being cooked on a grill so that the dual purpose of food preparation and heating became an improved way to both heat and flavor food.
As an example of prior art where olive residue is involved, the British Patent, entitled "Improvements in the Manufacture of Fire Lighters", A.D. 1885, Feb. 14, No. 2076 shows a typical use of olive residue used in kindling where the olive residue is specifically defined as having the oil "expressed" from the residue
Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 308,714, issued on Dec. 2, 1884, to Carl Van Gulpen, teach thoroughly pulverized residue of various matter and fruits being used for heating rather than food flavoring. Italian Patent No. 427,123, while being directed to briquettes that are meant for kindling, does have pine cones mixed therein which the patent claims provides for a pleasant smell while burning due to the aromatic substance contained in the pine cone resin. However, this patent is not, in any way, directed toward flavoring food with the vapor residue of a briquette but also it is no closer to the invention than the ordinary briquettes or fire logs that are for kindling or heat where the aromatic substances contained therein give a nice scent to the atmosphere.
The present invention is a new and improved briquette that can be used for both flavoring and heating and the ingredients thereof include a residual amount of olive oil so that upon ignition and heating it creates flavoring to food.
Thus the object of this invention is to provide a new and improved briquette that has the advantage providing heat from an ignited fire as well as the ability to flavor food by means of vaporized olive oil given off from the smoke of the briquette.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a process for flavoring cooked foods with olive oil wherein the briquette is made in a way that allows olive oil to be entrapped in the briquettes by the use of molding olive byproducts such as olive pulp and pits into the form of a briquette and thereafter setting fire to the briquette in order to create heat that vaporizes the entrapped olive oil and causes the vapor to flavor food disposed thereabove.
Still even further an object of this invention is to provide a briquette that is made of natural non-toxic ingredients that not only provides fire but also provides a means for flavoring food with olive oil vapor.